Somerset County League
England | confed = | founded = 1890 | dissolved = | folded = | divisions = 5 | teams = 73 | feeds = | promotion = Western League Division One | relegation = Bath and North Somerset District Football League Mid-Somerset Football League Perry Street and District League Taunton & District Saturday Football League Weston-Super-Mare and District Football League Yeovil and District League | nationalitylevel = 11-13 | levels = 11-13 | domest_cup = Errea First Division Cup Errea Second Division Cup | confed_cup = | champions = Watchet Town | season = 2016-17 | most_successful_club = | tv = | current = | website = http://full-time.thefa.com/gen/Index.do?league=3894227 }} The Somerset County League is a football competition based in England. It sits at step 7 (or level 11) of the National League System. It is a feeder to the Western League Division One and has promoted a club in seven of the last ten seasons – Hengrove Athletic, Portishead, Radstock Town, Oldland Abbotonians, Wells City, Cheddar and Ashton & Backwell United. The league has a total of five divisions – a Premier Division, two regional Division Ones (East and West), and two regional Division Twos (East and West). It is fed by the Bath and North Somerset District League, the Mid-Somerset League, the Perry Street and District League, the Taunton & District Saturday League, the Yeovil and District League, and the Weston-super-Mare and District League. It is affiliated to the Somerset County FA which was formed in 1885. History The Somerset County League, also known as the Somerset Senior League, was founded in 1890. Five of the current teams in the Somerset County League have competed at a higher level, namely: *Ashton & Backwell United *Clevedon United *Glastonbury Town *Ilminster Town *Peasedown Athletic (then known as Peasedown Miners Welfare) *Minehead Among the clubs that have left the Somerset County League and now compete at a higher level are: *Ashton & Backwell United *Bishop Sutton *Brislington *Bridgwater Town *Bristol Manor Farm *Chard Town *Cheddar *Hengrove Athletic *Keynsham Town *Larkhall Athletic *Odd Down *Oldland Abbotonians *Paulton Rovers *Portishead Town *Radstock Town *Shepton Mallet *Street *Taunton Town *Wellington *Wells City Clandown had three periods in the Western Football League but rejoined the Somerset County League in 1992 before folding in 2004. Westland-Yeovil eventually folded after leaving the County League for the Western League but they subsequently reformed as Westland Sports and now compete in the Dorset Premier League. 2017–18 Members ;Premier Division *Bridgwater Town Reserves *Chilcompton Sports *Clutton *Fry Club *Ilminster Town *Middlezoy Rovers *Nailsea and Tickenham *Nailsea United *Odd Down Reserves *Portishead Town Reserves *Shepton Mallet Reserves *Shirehampton *Staplegrove *Stockwood Green *Stockwood Wanderers *Watchet Town *Wells City Reserves ;Division One East *Brislington Reserves *Broad Plain House *Frome Town Sports *Fry Club Reserves *Imperial *Keynsham Town Reserves *Larkhall Athletic Reserves *Peasedown Athletic *Purnell Sports *Saltford *Stockwood Green *Timsbury Athletic *Welton Rovers Reserves *Westfield ;Division One West *Berrow *Burnham United *Cleeve West Town *Clevedon United *Glastonbury *Highbridge Town *Minehead *Nailsea and Tickenham Reserves *Somerton Town *Street Reserves *Uphill Castle *Winscombe *Worle *Wrington & Redhill *Yatton Athletic ;Division Two East *AFC Brislington *Castle Cary *Chew Magna *Cutters Friday *Cutters Friday Reserves *Farrington Gurney *Hengrove Athletic Reserves *Long Ashton *Mendip Broadwalk *Pensford *Radstock Town Reserves *Stockwood Green Reserves *Tunley Athletic ;Division Two West *1610 Taunton United *Ashton & Backwell United Reserves *Banwell *Burnham United Reserves *Cheddar Reserves *Churchill Club 70 *Clevedon United Reserves *Combe St. Nicholas *Congresbury *Kewstoke Lions *Nailsea United Reserves *Weston St. John's *Winscombe Reserves External links *Full Time Category:Leagues Category:League stubs Category:Football in Somerset Category:English leagues